Confusion with a twist
by HyperDarkie
Summary: when Max and the flock meet a new group called the 'gaggle' what will happen? Peace or fight? Couples: FangXMax, AngelXOC, OCXOC. "I never thought there were others out there, others like us"
1. Prolouge

**Hiyas everyone, I know this is short but its the Prolouge to my Maximum ride story, Yeah my friend was reading the books and said they were good so I thought I would try and read them (only read extracts for the moment) Hope you like the story**

**Disclamer: I do not own the MR characters or MR but I do own, Emma Luca Butterfly and Callum.**

* * *

Emma POV

I never thought there were others out there, others like us, its been so long, that I almost forgot what its like to not be the odd group out. Hey, my name is Emma, I guess I should introduce you to everyone in the 'gaggle' as we all jokily call it, - well you have me of course, I'm 17, have long brown hair and Ocean blue eyes. Then there is the little know it all kid Callum, he is only 7 years old, Black hair with white in it and one eye green one eye blue. There is also the little kid of our group Butterfly, she is 10 years old, has blond hair with Purple, pink, and some other coloured highlights. Yeah everyone calls me the leader when they meet us four, but we all know who the true leader is, it's the oldest in our 'gaggle'. His name is Luca, he is 17 but is 3 months older than me, he has the most extremely scruffy brown hair possible and it has a black streak running through it, his eyes a deep blue colour. So that's the 'gaggle'.

Oh yeah I said earlier about others like us, there is 4 of us, and none of us 100% human, you see we were all used in lab experiments and now have wings, Butterfly: butterfly wings, Callum: black and white magpie wings, Me: White Swan like wings, and Luca: Jet black angelic wings. We also have some special talents but I'll let you work them out for your self. Now let me tell you about the time when we met Max and her Flock. You see it was a really wet day and we checked into a hotel…

* * *

**Thanks for reading please R&R I will try and get the 1st chapter up soon, *waves* bye for now, **


	2. Chapter 1 New and Missing

The 1st chapter of my Maximum ride fan ficton yay,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max or the flock but I do own Luca, callum, Butterfly and Emma (the Gaggle)**

Hope you like this chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New and Missing**

**Normal POV**

The rain poured down as the four winged ones, checked into a hotel, from a distance Angel watched them, she was waiting for Max to come back from where ever she had gone, when she had seen the 4 figures walk in, _I wonder…_ she thought to herself, but then remembered what Max had told her, don't read strangers minds. It came a shock to her then when she suddenly heard someone In her head say to her, _you can read people's minds can't you, hey are you a winged kid to? _She realised it was a girls voice then looked at the new four one of them was looking at her, a girl with some bright colours in her hair.

Butterfly knew she shouldn't read others minds, but this 6 year old seemed different to everyone else, like she knew what they all were, so she had asked her a simple question, and not to her surprise got a reply, _err, yeah, who are you lot?_ Butterfly heard Angel say in her mind. Butterfly blinked then skipped merrily over to Angel, and smiled. "Hi I'm butterfly, and that's the Gaggle, we are travellers escaping from something that threatens us… who are you?" Butterfly innocently asked Angel who was really confused.

"Hi, and I'm Angel, how did you know I could read minds, and what are you?" Angel replied, she was confused and wondering could they be experiments like her Max and the flock?

"Nice name, Oh and I'm a winged kid, I would prove it to you but too many people around and it would attract unwanted attention, well that's what Luca our leader says" Just as Butterfly finished her sentence round the corner came a girl, brown hair and brown eyes.

**Emma's POV**

"Butterfly leave that poor girl alone" I called to Butterfly as I walked over to her, there seemed to be some tension here, and from the look on Butterfly's face she could tell I was thinking that, that kid can be so annoying sometimes, but she is Part of the group and we all care for her. As I got closer to Where butterfly was I noticed another girl standing behind the little 6 year old, the girl looked about 14, maybe it was her older sister…

"Hi there, sorry if Butterfly was being a nuisance" I said as butterfly glared at me

"I wasn't being a nuisance I was only asking some questions and making friends" Butterfly gave her innocent look, and I just had to give in… Damn her cute look, how can a 10 year old pull that off? Suddenly someone in my head said _We're coming to get you, and you're pathetic Gaggle. _The voice was dark, but I couldn't tell who it was and before I knew what was happening, I felt the world slip from under my feet, and darkness surround me.

**Max's POV**

Who was this kid talking to Angel she seemed really peppy and happy, I wanted to go back to the flock and tell them we were going to go, but it was too wet and dark outside… I could feel a tension growing when this 17 year old girl came over and stood behind butterfly, It really surprised me when she suddenly fell to the floor passed out.

"What did you do!?" there was a shocked voice as a boy about 17 came over with another boy about 7. The older boy seemed dark and treating, was he sent by the school to come after me and the flock? No couldn't have been.

"I didn't do anything she just passed out" I replied defending myself, I wasn't going to be blamed for this…

"They got into her mind again, the chasers" The young girl called butterfly spoke with fear in her voice, _watch out, and keep everyone close, they are coming and take no prisoners _The voice in my head told me, it annoyed me sometimes but has been very valuable, but, what did it mean this time, who was coming? And what did it mean take no prisoners?

_Max can these lot come to our rooms, The girl Butterfly is my friend and she knows what we are _I heard angel say in my head, _They know, maybe that's what the voice meant maybe… _I thought in my head till Angel then spoke to the complete strangers,

"Do you want to come up to our rooms, I think you should meet our group they are all really cool" what was angel thinking,

"sure, if you don't mind and your friend doesn't think we are going to harm you and her flock" the 10 year old said, wait how could she know that, I kept that thought in my head… Mind reader was the only thing I could think of, maybe this group could help us, maybe they knew something… it shouldn't do any harm to make friends should it?

**Normal POV**

There was a flash of lighting as Max, Angel, Butterfly, and the two boys one carrying Emma, walked up the stairs to a room where they were met by Nudge and Iggy who were talking about something really random, and a sleeping Gazzy.

"Where's Fang?" Max asked, Fang was up here when she left… so where was he now?"We thought he was with you…" Nudge looked confused, It seemed Fang had gone missing, but why?

"Fang…" Max muttered to herself, as a loud crash was heard outside causing everyone but Luca to jump.

* * *

**Oh no Poor Fang, I wonder what happened to him, and who is this Gaggle, and why are they scared of these Chasers, find out later on,**

**Thanks for reading please R&R, Chapter 2 coming soon, Stay tuned to the story :D**

**~HyperDarkie**


End file.
